A morning of passion
by Mirishka
Summary: Sneaky peek from the book Demon Within by Julie Nicholls. This scene has been adapted for Game of Throne's fans. Dany and Drogo enjoying a morning bath


This is an excerpt from my book Demon within by Julie Nicholls which is available on a popular online store that sounds like hangerzon. You don't need to own a kindle to read it…they supply free download apps and you can still buy books.

The book is not Game of Thrones related… but the main character in the actual book is not unlike our Drogo hottie. I've adapted this fanfiction for Game of Thrones fans.

Water lapped gently against the sides of the copper bath. Drogo sighed as the light captured silver hair draping over the edge towards the floor; Dany was a rare beauty, even if she didn't fully understand what effect she had on him. Her innocent glances and smiles as he perched in the open window frame were driving him crazy.

'Why are you grinning?'

He wondered if he should tell her. Drogo inclined his head. 'Just the sight of you bathing, I know you are happy… and I it makes me happy too.'

Giggling and smoothing the wash cloth up her arm, letting the warm water caress her skin, Dany continued to bathe.

'I should get out, I'm starting to wrinkle.'

Drogo's eyes widened when she leaned back against the tub, arching her back and sighing, her breasts rose from beneath the water, making Drogo wish he was in there with her.

He pushed away from his perch and slowly moved towards her. Kneeling, he pulled shimmering locks of her hair through his fingers; soft and silky, silver and white, he could look at it all day.

Quickly pulling a leather strap from one of his braids and holding it between his teeth, he braided the thick mass of hair. Drogo inhaled deeply while playing with the long tresses, tying it securely with the leather, he pulled it through his hands once more before letting it fall.

After rising and taking a towel from the dresser, Drogo held it wide and waited for Dany to leave the comfort of her bath.

'Let's go and have breakfast, I'm starving.'

Dany rose, her skin flushed and warm; he purred while watching the droplets of water trickle over her breasts. With strong arms, he enveloped her, holding her tight against him, he began drying her then relaxed his hold as he fell to his knees. Patting her delicate skin his concentration made Dany smile as she stared down.

He performed his task with enthusiasm, not missing any area, and Dany wondered if this was common practice. Drogo gently nudged her legs and grinned wickedly.

'Open your legs wider.' His hands moved higher and patted gently on her most sensitive area, his eyes had a feral look about them; they matched his carnal smirk.

'Are you going to do this every time I take a bath?' Dany nibbled her lip.

Drogo didn't look at her and continued working. He was now concentrating his efforts on her legs and feet. She giggled when he raised her foot, and she steadied herself by resting her hands on his shoulders.

'It depends.'

Dany's brows rose. 'On what?'

'On whether I get to taste you afterwards.'

Throwing the towel to the side and without warning Drogo's fingers trailed up her inner thigh and brushed against her intimately. She gasped and flinched at his touch, her body humming with excitement and growing exhilaration.

Soft lips complimented the fleshy pad of his fingertips, followed by an eager tongue lazily sliding between her folds. Dany gripped his shoulders then moved one hand to his head, letting her fingers tangle in his hair.

'Drogo…' Breathy and barely audible, Dany could hardly speak.

Hips involuntarily ground against his mouth and without realizing, she found herself tugging at his hair, making him work harder. Drogo's hot breath fell against her already sizzling flesh; lapping feverishly, his tongue searched every crevice to taste her.

'I thought you… were hungry?' Sighing heavily, Dany could hardly catch her breath.

Drogo's voice was husky, throaty; words a whisper, as he nestled his face between her legs.

'I am.'

His tongue flicked against her hardening nub, sending a sensual shock through her.

'Drogo!' Dany gripped his hair and dug her nails into his shoulder. 'Don't stop!'

Eager fingers slid between wet folds. Pushing inside her heat and feeling the slickness of her, he closed his eyes and growled at her shuddering body.

Dany felt her knees buckle and clung to him desperately while her hips rocked; his expert tongue and fingers brought her body to a heated frenzy. Breaths forced out in short, sharp gasps as the first flutters of pleasure began, before rapidly increasing with exquisite sensations. Dany screamed out his name as the intensity of her climax heightened. Fingers tightened in his hair and caused another growl from Drogo. She slumped forward as the last ripples and shudders ceased.

Drogo rose from his knees and held her against him. Sliding a hand between their bodies, his fingers fumbled to unfasten the laces of his pants. Aided by Dany's slender fingers, she quickly unfastened the lacing and pulled the soft leather apart. Springing free, his heavy cock almost sighed at the release of the restraints, causing Drogo to hiss. He spun Dany around and ushered her towards the window. His large hands cupped her soft buttocks and shoved her forward, his need urgent.

Bracing her hands against the windowsill, Dany leaned forward and raised her hips in hasty need to feel Drogo inside her. Dipping low and taking a fist full of cock, he slipped between her wetness. Grunting as he thrust into her heat he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Dany gasped at the impact, she'd not expected to be handled so roughly, but the sensation of large hands kneading her cheeks, squeezing, sent a heated rush through her body. Her heart pounded, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears and pulsing between her legs; she was dazed by mixed emotions. Inching himself out of the tight heat slowly before returning, he made untamed groaning sounds with each thrust. He watched his cock disappear inside her body and felt her muscles spasm around him. Withdrawing and gazing at his wet cock he couldn't hold back his need. Bracing his hands against her hips, he started pounding against her. Pulling her closer and holding her fast, his grunting grew louder with each thrust. Dany gripped the wooden frame of the open window and tried to brace herself; it was Drogo that held her fast with his hands gripping her hips. She felt complete whenever she was with him, either in a sensual embrace or just close to him, he was her world and knew they would never be apart. Her body took the pummeling and submitted to his need, she loved him.

Drogo couldn't stop and didn't want to, his cock throbbed and ached for release, his balls tightened and he was almost there, just a few more forceful jabs. Gritting his teeth, causing the muscle in his clenched jaw to twitch, and with heavy breaths between groans that resounded around the room, Drogo started to cry out when his climax hit. He piled into Dany so forcefully, she cried out and fell against the frame, gasping. The first, deep hard thrust made Drogo toss back his head, throwing his hair against sweated skin. He paused a moment, enjoying the exquisite release before jabbing against her once more, again pausing as his eyes remained closed, savoring the moment, then finally withdrawing and thrusting one final time with a husky groan.

Drogo smoothed his hands around Dany waist, then cupping her breasts, pulled her against him, making her straighten. Their breathing was still slowing back to normal and Drogo nestled his chin in the crook of her neck.

'I am sorry, I could not-'

'That was… breathtaking… and you have nothing to apologize for.'

Groaning against her neck, he squeezed her tightly.

'Apart from starving me.' She giggled.


End file.
